leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chaz (game)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Chaz |jname=カズラ |tmname=Kazura |size=160px |image=ORAS Rich Boy.png |caption=Art from |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= |footnotes=}} Chaz (Japanese: カズラ Kazura) is a non-player character in the Generation VI , Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He is a Pokémon Coordinator from Hoenn. In the games Chaz is a self-proclaimed rival of Lisia who made his contest debut the same day as her in the Lilycove City Contest Hall. He owns a nicknamed Macherie (Japanese: ゴルコ Goruko), which he found abandoned in a cardboard box on a rainy night when she was still a . He occasionally enters s. The may compete against him in the Super Rank and above. Even though he considers Lisia his rival, this is not mutual, as Lisia does not believe contests are about rivalry. In almost all of his encounters with the player, he is very apathetic towards them, which may come from Lisia's interest towards the player. It is also implied Chaz has somewhat of a crush on Lisia, which is reflected through Macherie who has a huge crush on Lisia's Altaria. He gains more respect for the player as they progress through the contest ranks. After the player has defeated Lisia for the first time in a Master Rank contest, he gives the player a Lucarionite. He also decides to train Macherie for Toughness Contests, even though he previously refused to raise Macherie's ness, preferring to enhance her ness instead. He states he is going to challenge Gyms and has Brawly help him train. Pokémon Items given Chaz will reward the player when certain conditions have been met. Quotes Super Rank :"Hmph! Good luck waiting for me to be your fan!" :"Who is this supposed to be, Lisia? I'm meant to be your one and only rival! Now look here. Maybe you don't know this, but me and Lisia are the most famous rivals in the contest world! When we debuted together back in , we stood at the top of the lighthouse and swore that we would both do our best to win! We talked the whole night, till dawn! Well, actually, we talked for about 40 minutes, but it was still amazing!" :"What's wrong with being rivals? It makes it more fun for the people watching us. Don't try to deny it! When people think of you, they think of me. And the other way around!" :"Well, that's just the way things are. You get it now, newbie? Sorry that you got your hopes up and all, but Lisia's real rival will always be ME. There's no room for you in our dramatic story of success and glory!" Hyper Rank :"Heeey! Lisia! I know you've been pining away for me, but Chaz is on the scene at last!" :Macherie: "Mach, mach!" :"What could I be interrupting? Nothing worth anything is going on till I'm here! I'm your MVP! Never mind that anyway. Look, Macherie brought lunch again today, so come and join me for a nice, private—" :Macherie: "Mah! Macherie! Cherie! ♪" :Macherie: "Maaach! ♪ Maaach! ♪" :"Hahaha! Macherie, you scamp! You've got a crush a mile wide on Ali! See? Even our Pokémon have good chemistry! We're a perfect pair! It's written in the stars. Destined to be...the ultimate rivals...Chaz and Lisia! And YOU! Here you are again, trying to steal my spot as rival. Getting in our way! So you happened to win Hyper Rank, and you're not as hopeless as I figured. Sure it's pretty impressive, and I... I should congratulate you on it... But still! Don't dream you're ever gonna beat ME!" * If spoken to after :"Humph. Well, if you're going to keep going in the contest world, you'd better do your best on stage so you don't embarrass Lisia. She did scout you, after all!" Master Rank * After the player wins a Master Rank contest in four categories :"It's me, Chaz the a-a-a-a-awesome! Heh! No Lisia today--too bad for you! But try not to look so disappointed. Sheesh." :Macherie: "Mamach! Machee?" :"Guess it's too bad for you, too, Macherie. You missed your chance to see Ali, huh?" :"Lisia's spending all her time practicing moves with Ali lately. She's waiting for you to win all the Master Rank contests. For you to become a real contest star... She says she wants to become better than ever so she can do her best performance together with you. That's why she's trying so hard. She's practically never here anymore. She looks like she's having a lot of fun when she's practicing, though. I guess she wants to show you something that'll knock your socks off. Honestly... I really wanted it to be me. But... If you can't win all Master Rank contests, you'll never be able to stand toe-to-toe with Lisia... But you already know that, huh? M-me, I'll never be able to stand toe-to-toe with her." :Macherie: "Maaah..." :"Cheer up, Macherie. You're my sweet and adorable girl! And that's why I'll never, ever make you do a Toughness Contest! I can't make a cutie like you try to increase your Toughness! No way! I'm still the best rival for Lisia. I'm not wrong about that. But it doesn't mean that...well...that you haven't got a part to play, too. So, um...you know... Just take this and give it your all. Macherie, could you open the box?" :"Lisia's not the type to care about beating somebody else or whatever... The point is that the contest lets you show off how fantastic your Pokémon are... Guess I'm saying...well...I'm behind you, too." :Macherie: "Cham cham!" * After the player defeats Lisia in a contest :"My, my, my. If that's the case, then I'll be your rival in each of those as well!" :"Would I do that? I still don't see that this little squirt has anything special in the way of skills." :"Humph! I might beat you myself one of these days, Lisia. And then I'd be just as good! The only reason I'm here is to tell this upstart to watch out, because I'm next! Macherie, would you open the box?" :"Then that means I have to beat all the Master Rank contests. I know. I've decided to put Macherie in the Toughness Contest. Macherie is cute, and even if she gets tougher, she'll always be cute. She's my adorable Macherie, after all!" :Macherie: "Machi!" :"It seems like she wants to try it out. When I watched winning contest after contest like that, I realized it was time to let go of my stupid hang-ups." :"Anyway! Since we've decided to go for it, me and Macherie are going all out in toughness training from now on! We'll challenge Gyms and do whatever it takes! We're headed for some strength training right after this, in fact..." :"Yo! Yessir! We'll be right there, Brawly, sir!" :"Yessir!" :Macherie: "Maaachi!" :""I'm going to go get tougher, and then I'll come back--so please wait for me, Ali! I've been acting like a fool... I thought just being near you was all I needed to be happy, but... We're each other's best rivals, right? So let's put everything into it! Hee hee!" ...Th-that's what Macherie said, that sweet girl of mine!" In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Chaz first appeared in the . He is first seen listening to Lisia praise and his various accomplishments and contributions to Pokémon Contests. Eventually, he gets tired of Lisia talking about Ruby and decides to just leave. Lisia stops Chaz and reveals that after the broadcast, she overheard Ruby stating that it might be the last time he participates in a Pokémon Contest. When Chaz assumes Ruby might just be going to find better Contests in other regions, Lisia is angered and assumes he means Ruby must be quitting. She then goes to call her uncle to complain that Chaz is being mean to her, which Chaz denies. Pokémon (Japanese: ゴルコ Goruko) is Chaz's only known . It was first seen listening to Lisia talk about Ruby alongside its Trainer. After Chaz gets tired of hearing about Ruby, he and Macherie prepare to leave before Lisia stops them. None of Macherie's moves are known.}} Trivia * Chaz is implied to have written in to the Trouble Talk television program. ::"Roman: 'Suuuuuup, y'all! It's time for me to help all y'all troubled teens with your traumas, like totally! It's Trouble Talk time! Lessee... Today, our letter's from "Ma Chérie Macherie." Yo, thanks for watching, Ma Chérie Macherie! Now whatta we got here..." ::"Every morning I check myself out in the mirror. Today I discovered a huge pimple on my face! I can't be seen with a pimple on my forehead! I am Lisia's number-one rival—destined to be a great Contest Spectacular star! It's a disaster! It's totally unacceptable! Can you give me an effective beauty treatment to prevent further tragedies?" ::"Roman: I feel the searing pain in this letter! Speaking of searing, maybe heat would help. Have you tried going to ? That new Gym Leader Flannery goes in the hot springs every day, and she's never had a single skin problem, according to interviews. But really, the most important things have gotta be a balanced diet and enough sleep. I'm backing you all the way, so hold on tight to your dreams! See ya! ..." Names Macherie Category:Game characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Coordinators de:Clett fr:Liseron it:Vito (gioco) ja:カズラ zh:葛蔓